What a rumble can do
by AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor
Summary: Soc's can be a real pain, but when Two-bit an Pony go to a movie, they get beat up. Pony might not make it. Two-bit's blaming himself. Shocking moments. Will the world ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

PonyBoys POV

"Ponyboy, hurry up! I wanna see a movie!" Two-Bit yelled from the living room.

"Im comin', im comin," I yelled back. Going to the movies was a daily thing for me and Two-Bit. We haven't been going to the movies a lot sense…his…. death…..NO. Don't think about it; it will just make you emotional again..

I threw on a t-shirt, jeans, my old converse, and a jacket and walked out to the living room. Soda was out with Steve and Darry was working late. He wouldn't mind if I go out; it's the summer time.

"Finally! Good lord, you took longer than a girl!" Two-Bit joked.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever," I said.

We walked out the door and towards the movie theater. Usually, when me and Two-Bit go to the movies, I end up by myself. Two-bit usually runs off chasing girls or getting drunk.

I was right. Right when we got there, I got a soda and sat down. I thought Two-Bit was following me, but he disappeared. Oh well…

After the movie, I went to find Two-Bit. Usually, he comes back before the movie is over, but he didn't. Eh, it doesn't matter…I'll just go find him.

When I spotted Two-Bit, I swore I had a heart attack. He was surrounded by 6 Soc's. What the hell did he get into?

I made the most stupid move ever and ran to the fight.

"Two-Bit, what the hell is goin' on?" I yelled.

"Pony-" Two-Bit got cut off.

"Hey look, another greaser! Gett'em guys!" A brown haired Soc yelled.

Suddenly, I was dragged into the circle next to Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit, what do we do?" I whispered.

"FIGHT!" Two-Bit yelled, and pulled out his switchblade. Boy, do I wish I brought mine…

"Bring it on, filthy greaser," A blonde haired Soc said.

Two-Bit ran towards a Soc, starting a fight that would change EVERYONES life…

I know this probably sucked...But review? 3 -Abby:)


	2. Chapter 2

** I DONT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! I wish i did...**

Sodapop's POV 

"Man, I hate workin' in the summer! It's like fucking 100 degrees and I have to work outside!" Steve grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, quit your complainin'! I have to work outside too!" I said.

"Well, at least the girls get to see us with our shirts off," Steve said.

Same old Steve. He always complaining or talking about girls. Im glad he hasn't changed; I mean, everybody has changed sense the death of Johnny and Dally. It almost tore the group apart. No one talked for days. Steve and I BARELY talked. Two-bit wasn't cracking jokes; he was depressed. Darry was drinking. Ponyboy barely said a word. The deaths hit him hard. He saw both people die right before him. It took about 2 months to get a full sentence out of him.

After 3 months the gang finally started acting like themselves. Two-bit was crackin' jokes, Steve and me were going to drag races, Darry stopped drinking, and Ponyboy actually looked alive. Man, that might have been the best month of my life!

"SODA? Did you hear me?" Steve interrupted my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah...somethin' 'bout girls and rodeos?" I asked, not knowing at all.

"No. Seriously, your becoming more like Pony…always getting lost in your la la thought land place. But I said Do you wanna go see a movie after we get done with our shift?" Steve asked.

"No problem with me-Hey, I think our shift is over." I said.

I looked at a clock and it read 6:00 pm. End of our shift.

"Hey, your right. Come on, let's go!" Steve said excitedly.

He locked up the workshop and I locked up the station. We walked outside and got into Steves car and drove to my house.

When we got there, I got cleaned up and Steve did too. Darry wasn't home, and probably wouldn't be home till late. I left him a note sayin' we were gonna be out so he doesn't have a heart attack.

"Ponyboy? You home?" I yelled.

No answer. I went to our room and checked if he was in there, but he wasn't. Huh…He must've gone to the movies with Two-bit.

"Pone's at the movies, I guess. Maybe we'll run into him," I said to Steve.

"Yea, whatever. Come on! Lets go!" Steve yelled, and ran out the door.

I sighed and followed. The one thing I didn't know is that I was going to run into Ponyboy and Two-bit.. and I wasn't going to be happy.

**I know this probably sucked...But review? :3 -Abby:)**


	3. Chapter 3

** I DONT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! I wish i did...**

Ch.3

Ponyboys POV :D

After Two-bit charged after a Soc, I was attacked by three Soc's. I tried fighting back, but it was no use. I mean; im strong, but three against one? Not fair.

"You stupid Greaser, hold still! We're just gonna give you a nice hair cut," A Soc said, while trying to stab me with his blade. I was already on the ground,and I couldn't do anything. I was getting beat up by the other two Socs and the other Soc was about to stab me.

"AHH! DARRY! SODA! TW-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FILTHY GREASER!" A Soc yelled and kicked my head, sending me into darkness.

Im falling….falling…falling….-

"Ponyboy, get up! F-" Two-bit was cut off with a punch to the face.

That was the last thing I heard before I fell into total darkness.

Sodas POV

"Hey Soda, look! A little fights goin' on! Wanna go check it out?" Steve asked, pointing to a group of Socs beating up two guys that looked like greasers. Familiar greasers…wait…cou-NO! They wouldn't get into a fight…right?

"Yea, lets go check it out. Hey- do those guys gettin' beat up look familiar?" I asked.

"Eh, I don't know. Come on!" Steve yelled, and we both ran towards the fight.

"Ste-….PONYBOY! TWO-BIT!" I yelled, when I saw them. They were the ones getting beat up.

"Holy shit! Come on, lets go!" Steve yelled.

We both ran into the fight.

"HEY YOU FUCKING SOCS! YOU BETTER RUN NOW OR GET BEAT UP SO BAD YOU'LL BE CRYING TO YOUR GOD DAMN MOTHER!" I threatened.

"Show us what you got, you greasers!" A Soc yelled, standing up from Ponyboys almost looking dead body.

I ran towards him and attacked him with everything I got. Steve started fighting too; Two-bit was still standing, but he looked beat up and ready to drop dead.

After fighting these stupid Socs, they finally ran off. But one pulled out his blade and stabbed Pony in the stomach.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled, and lunged at him. I started throwing punches till there was no tomorrow. NOBODY HURTS MY BROTHER. NOBODY.

The guy got away, and limped/ran away.

I didn't want to look at the damage they did to Ponyboy, but I had too. He's my baby brother; I have to help him. I crawled over to him…and what I saw…I about passed out. His body was chopped up, his face was bloody, he was bruised, his arm and leg were bending like they shouldn't….oh GOD…

"Pone, baby, please, PLEASE, don't leave me! Stay with me!" I cried, while trying to find a pulse. I found one, but it was really weak.

"STEVE, GET. DARRY. CALL AN AMBULANCE."I yelled.

"On it," Steve said, and ran off.

Shit; I forgot about Two-bit. I crawled over to him. He looked bad, but he was conscious.

"Two-bit, you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. Pony..help him…he got the w-worst..of it.." Two-bit said.

"I know..Two-bit, helps on the way. Hang in there.." I said, trying to give him hope.

He only nodded a little, but fell into unconsciousness.

I crawled back to Ponyboy and cradled his head in my lap.

"Pone, baby, hang in there…I can't live without you.." I cried.

Please Steve….hurry….Ponyboy, hang in there…Two-bit….hang in there…

Dear God, THEY BETTER LIVE..

**I know this probably sucked...But review? :3 -Abby:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, people! :D Im trying to get as many chapters as I can, so please bare with me. I'm finishing up my school year, so when summer comes I will update as much as possible. Thanks for reviewing. Any ideas? Please tell me! I would like to make this story an awesome one! -Abby:) **

**I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS! I wish I did…..**

Darrys POV

I was so happy when I was done with work. I hate working late. Now im sore and tired, and that is not a good combination with me.

When I walked into the house, everything was quiet. I found a note from Soda sayin' him and Pony were out at a movie and wouldn't be home till late. Well, at least they left a note so I don't have to worry..

Right when I was about to head off to bed, I heard someone yell, "DARRY!" as loud as they could. It sounded like Steve.

I walked back into the living room and looked out the window to see Steve running as fast as he could. He looked scared, angry, and worried. Whats going on?

I ran out onto the porch and almost ran into Steve.

"Whoa, there Steve! Calm down. What got you so angry?" I asked, trying to calm him down.

"Ponyboy….Two-bit….fight….hurry…..t-they h-" He didn't need to finish. I ran off, and Steve followed me. Oh lord, I was shaking…Are they okay? Are they alive? All these questions were floating in my head.

Soda's POV

I was freaking out. Two-bit was still unconscious and Pony's pulse was slowing down. He groaned in pain and would start dying.

"Pone, baby, please, I can't live without you..Baby, hang in there.." I cried.

All Pony did was groan.

"Shh, baby, don't hurt yourself. You'll be okay.." I cooed. God dammit, where is Steve with Darry?

Ponyboys POV

I didn't hurt anymore. I felt like I was…..like I was floating on a cloud. Was i….dieing? Am I dead?

"Ponyboy! Ponyboy!" I heard someone call my name. His voice sounded…so…so familiar. It almost sounded like…Johnny?

"Johnny?" I yelled.

"Ponyboy, open your eyes!" The voice said.

I obeyed, and opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was in a field. I also saw a boy. He looked like…JOHNNY!

"Johnny!" I yelled happily.

"Hey, pone." He said happily.

We hugged. I missed him so much!

"Johnny, where am I?" I asked.

" I don't know. But Pone, I gotta talk to you." Johnny said.

"Shoot," I replied.

"Pone, you aren't supposed to be here. This is what you call heaven. You dig?" Johnny said.

"Uhm…Heaven? Im dead?" I yelled, freaking out.

"Well, kinda..Your still alive, but barely. You got into a preeeetty bad fight. Here, I'll show ya," Johnny said, and grabbed a rock. He threw it at a pond and the pond suddenly changed into a picture. I was there…Soda was there…Two-bit was there…Everything made sense now.

"T-that's…..me?" I asked, shocked.

"Yup. Pretty beat up," Johnny said sadly.

Then suddenly, I was gasping for air.

"J-Johnny, what's going o-on?" I stuttered.

"Pone, calm down. Your just going back. See ya buddy, I'll miss ya," Johnny said, then everything went black.

**I know this is kinda short, but I tried to make it longer. How was it? Review? Thanks a bunch! –Abby:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS! I wish i did...: /**

Sodas POV  
>I watched the scariest thing in the world happen right in front of me;Ponyboy died. I tried what ever i could to bring him back, but nothing happened. I just bawled. Did i just loose my baby brother? My baby? No...I didnt! Its just a dream..Im just having a nightmare...<p>

Then i heard a gasp and a quiet groan come from Ponys body.  
>"Pone!" I cried, and looked down at him. He looked worse. But, he was back. Steve, where the hell are you...<p>

Steves POV

"Come on, Darry! Hurry!" I yelled. He was trailing behind. He looked like he was gonna drop dead right on the street.  
>"Im...comin'," He panted, and tried to catch up.<p>

After a long run, we made it to the movie theater. I spotted Soda kneeling next to Ponys body.

"Darry, over there! Im going to call an ambulance!" I yelled, and pointed to Soda. Darry immediately ran towards them. I ran off to find a phone.

Hang in there Pony and Two-bit...

Sodas POV :D

When i looked up, i saw Darry running towards us.

"Darry," I whispered.  
>"Soda, what happened?" Darry asked.<p>

"I'll tell you later. Check on Two-bit!" I yelled.

Darry hesitated, but ran over to Two-bit.

I looked down at my brother. I checked his pulse. Oh no...Oh no...nonononono...

"DARRY!" I screamed.

Darry came running over.

"Soda, whats wrong?" Darry asked.

"Pony..i cant find a pulse!" I cried.

Darry took Ponys body away and started doing CPR and other things like that.

"Come on, little buddy, dont you dare die on me," Darry cried.

He tried CPR again. I couldnt watch anymore. I was bawling. My baby does NOT deserve this... why do those fucking Socs do this? IT ISN'T FAIR!

"I got a pulse!" Darry cried.

I think 2000 pounds was just lifted off my shoulder.

I looked around and saw Steve running towards us.

When he reached us, he was gasping for air.

"Easy, there bud," I said, trying to calm him down.

"Ambulance...on the way.." Steve said in between gasps.

"Thanks, Stevie." I said, and hugged him.

There was hope for Pony. There was hope for Two-bit. They are going to live.

When i heard the ambulance sirens, i got up and went over to Two-bit. He was conscious, which was a good sign.

"Hey, Two-bit, how you doin'?" I asked.

"In pain. Hey, i think im gonna have a scar on my head. T-then i'll look tuff," Twoi-bit joked.

He made me chuckle. Even when he is close to death, he still cracks jokes.

"Two-bit, an ambulance is coming. Hang in there, alright?" I said.

"Roger, that!" he said, and started coughing.

"Two-bit, take it easy. Save your energy. You can crack jokes later." I said.

He just nodded and closed his eyes.

The ambulance arrived and first loaded Two-bit, then took Pony.

"Alright, one person can ride." A worker said.

"I'LL GO!" I yelled.

"You sure, little buddy?" Darry asked.

"Yea." I said.

"Okay. Get in." The worker said.

I climbed in and sat next to Pony while the doctors/workers started putting IVs and needles into him.

"Hang in there, baby," I whispered. 

**Good? Bad? Review? REMEMBER: I am in control. I can kill Pony. OR TWO-BIT. :O You better review! There lives are in jeopardy! DUN DUN DUN.. XD -Abby(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS! I wish I did…..Remember, I am in control. I can kill ponyboy or two-bit. So, review! Mwhahaha :D**

**ENJOY THE STORY! Im trying to make the stories longer, so bare with me. **

Darrys POV

Right when I saw Pony, I knew I was going to kill every Soc. Pony looked like he was a test dummy and got run over by 20 trucks and got stabbed with glass. I couldn't bare to see him. I don't know whats going to happen to him..or Two-bit.

Two-bit looked not as bad as Pony, but Two-bit got beat up pretty bad. Two-bit had a deep cut on his cheek, his arms and legs were bruised real bad, and his left arm was bent a way it shouldn't be.

Pony….he was just messed up. From what I could see, Pony had a deep cut on his forehead, His stomach had been stabbed numerous times, his leg and arm were bent in a way they shouldn't…..the rest was just…HORRIFYING….

Steve and I hurried back to the house. We got into my truck and I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. Thank God no police were out.

Once we got to the hospital, I sprinted inside. Steve followed me.

I ran up to the front desk, gasping for air.

"Pony…boy.. Curtis…" I said in between gasps.

The lady grabbed a few papers and sighed sadly.

"Im sorry sir, but you will have to wait. He just went into the ER and is in critical condition. Are you his legal guardian?" she asked.

Critical condition? Oh no.."Yes, I am." I stated.

"Okay- Im going to need you to fill out these forms," she said, and handed me a few papers.

"Okay." I said.

I went into the waiting room and saw Sodapop pacing the room.

"Little buddy," I said.

"Darry!" Soda cried, and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Don't cry, Pepsi, he'll be okay," I said, trying to calm him down.

Soda pulled away. "HOW DO YOU KNOW! THE DOCTOR SAID PONY HAS A GOOD CHANCE HE WONT MAKE IT! HE'S IN CRITICAL CONDITION! HO-"I stopped him. "Soda, calm down, please little buddy. Pony has been through a lot. He will make it," I said, trying to act calmly. Deep down, I had a feeling I was wrong.

"You better be right," Soda whispered, and sat down.

Steve sat on his left and I sat on his right.

"What about Two-bit? Is he gonna be okay?" Steve asked.

"Yea, they say he's stable. He's out cold, but he's doin' okay," Soda said.

I sighed. Why does all the bad things happen to Pony? He's just a little boy! He doesn't deserve this…

I started filling out the forms and what-not.

This was gonna be a long night.

2 HOURS LATER ((Still Darrys POV))

After what seemed like a million years, I finished filling out all the paper work. Im tired, scared, and pissed. I am still going to kill those Socs.

I looked at Soda and saw him asleep. His eyes were read, and he looked beat.

I looked at Steve and he was asleep also. His eyes were red.

Right when I was about to sleep, a doctor who looked about 30 with brown hair walked into the room.

"Curtis family?" He asked.

I stood up. "Us," I said. I woke up the two sleeping beauties.

"Alright. I need to talk to you." He said.

Oh no….

"Is it….bad? Is Pony okay?" Soda asked, very scared.

"Well, I hate to say this, but yes, it is bad. Pony, is alive. He is still in critical condition. This is important. Follow me," He said, and turned around and walked down the hall.

Please Pony, you gotta make it; Soda and I can't live without you….

**DUN DUN DUN! Whats gonna happen? I know! But you don't! So you must review! Thank you :D –Abby(: ((REMEMBER! I CAN KILL BOTH OF THEM! Hehehe….)) I know this is short, but the next chapter will (HOPEFULLY) be longer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, well, well. We meet again. How am I doing on these stories? Horrible? Okay? Good? Please tell me so I can improve the story! I am trying to make the chapters longer, so BARE WITH ME!**

**I don't own the outsiders…. *Tear* :'(**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 7 :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Darrys POV

Im scared right now, and that's something you rarely hear from me. I have a reason though; my baby brother might die tonight and I can't do anything! I feel like I failed him…

The doctor led us into his office. I sat down in a chair and Soda stood. The doctor sighed, and looked at his clip board.

"Pony has suffered many serious injuries. One injury that we found is life threatening…" The doctor said.

"Oh god," Soda whispered, and started tearing up.

"When we looked at an x-ray, and we discovered his kidney was stabbed. His liver was also stabbed too," The doctor said.

I couldn't say anything. I was staring at the doctor wide-eyed.

"OH GOD.." Soda cried.

"Please, calm down. As I was saying, Pony will need a kidney transplant. Yes I know, you can live without one, but in this situation Pony will need one. His liver.. we are going to try our best to patch it up. He has a very good chance at dieing. Im very sorry," the doctor said.

Soda started bawling. I wasn't going to cry, but I sure felt like any second now I would burst out crying. I can't believe the Socs went this far.

"We have found some kidney donors that fit Ponys need, but I have bad news," the doctor said.

"W-what?" I asked, scared.

"You don't have the money to pay for the transplant. 6,000 dollars is needed. But you guys don't have the right amount," the doctor said.

Fuck the world.

"Pony needs this surgery ASAP. If you boys can't find 6,000 dollars, im afraid Pony will-" the doctor was cut off by Soda.

"HE WILL NOT DIE! YOU BETTER DO ALL YOU CAN, BECAUSE I AM NOT GOING TO LOOSE MY BABY BROTHER!" Soda yelled.

"Calm down, sir. We will do our best. You need to get the money. We will do what we can," the doctor said, and left the room.

My baby brother is in need of surgery. We don't have the money. We need 6,000, or else my baby brother won't get to see another sunrise.

"Darry, we are going to get this money. Pony will live!" Soda cried.

"I know little brother, I know," I said, and stood up and hugged him.

6,000 dollars.

Ponys life.

I feel like im in hell right now.

((2 hours later)) (Still Darrys POV)

After that horror of a discussion with the doctor, we headed home. The doctor said we can't see Pony because of his condition.

Once we all got home after a long and silent drive home, I went straight to bed. Soda sat on the floor and Steve layed on the couch. I heard small talk between them, but I soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

Sodas POV

I can't believe it. Those Socs went too far. They hurt my baby. How could they do that? What did Pony ever do to them?

6,000 dollars. That is the only thing I can think of. 6,000 dollars is all we need to get to save my baby. There is only one problem; we don't have that money.

"Soda, you okay?" Steve asked. Stupid question. He knows the answer.

"No Steve, im not okay. I will never be okay till I see Pony walking again. He needs a surgery and we don't have the money for it." I said, very harshly.

"im sorry, Soda. I wish you didn't have to go through this. We will get the 6,000 dollars. I promise." Steve said.

"Thanks, Stevie. Im glad you're my buddy." I said, and gave him a small smile.

"I know. Im glad you're my buddy too." He said.

We will get the money. Pony will live. I know he will. But deep down inside…I have a feeling that's a lie.

((NEXT DAY)) (Still Sodas POV)

I barely got any sleep. I was up all night either worrying or crying. I can't lose my baby brother. Life wouldn't be the same.

When I did get some sleep, I dreamed that Pony was alive and healthy and here with us. I had him close to me, holding on to him like he was 1,000,000,000 dollars.

When I woke up, my heart was shattered. It was just a dream. A dream that may not come true.

Darrys POV

When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. Then after a second, everything hit me.

Pony.

Two-bit.

Fight.

Socs.

Pony needs a surgery.

6,000 dollars.

I about cried, but I stayed tough. I am going to get that 6,000 dollars. Pony will live.

I got out of bed and changed my clothes. I went out into the living room and saw Steve and Soda talking quietly.

"Hey, want some breakfast?" I asked.

"No." Soda replied.

"Soda, you need to eat." Steve said.

"Fine," Soda said.

I went into the kitchen and cooked some eggs and toast. I put them on the table along with orange juice.

"Breakfast is ready!" I yelled.

The two hurried in and ate. I ate slowly. It was real quiet without Two-bit or Pony.

I had this urge to get up and check Sodas and Ponys room, just in case this was all a dream. But I knew it wasn't.

I also kept on thinking Two-bit would come into the house yelling, "Honey, im home!" and plop on the couch and watch Mickey Mouse. But I knew he wouldn't come.

6,000 dollars. Ponys life.

Fuck. The. World.

I had no idea how we would get that money. I would have to work till 12 am or later, Soda would have to work many shifts…

FUCK. THE. WORLD.

**Liked it? ^-^ it sure took a while. I don't want to kill Pony or two-bit, but if you guys don't review, I will. Please, please, please review! –Abby(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! 11 reviews? Ehh, that's okay. I need more to keep me going! I need your reviews to give me inspiration! D: Thanks to everyone who reviews. **

** I don't own the outsiders! I SOOOOOOO wish I did…..:(**

**OMGOMGOMGMOMGOMGMGOMOMG did you almost have a heart attack during dancing with the stars? I DID. Ralph almost got voted off! D: HE DIDN'T! I screamed in happiness lol ^-^**

**Enjoy chapterrrrrrrrrr 8! :)**

Darrys POV

6,000 dollars. Ponys life.

That's the only thing I could think of. Nothing else mattered. I had to save my baby brother. I have to…I promised mom and dad….

FLASH BACK! O:

"Sweetie, may I talk to you?" my mother asked.

"Sure mom," I replied, and followed my mom outside and sat next to her on the bench.

"Sweetie, I need you to promise me something," My mom said.

"Okay," I said.

"If your father and I become missing or die ever in life, I want you to promise me you will take good care of your two brothers and yourself," She said.

"Wait, are you dying?Wh-" My mom stopped me. "Honey, we aren't dying. I just want you to promise me you will do your best to care for you and your brothers," my mom said.

"I promise mom." I said, without any hesitation.

"Thank you," she said, and hugged me.

END OF FLASH BACK!

I can't believe that actually came true. I have to take care of my brothers now..

"-Darry, are you okay?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, why? I asked, completely confused.

"Well, your crying," Soda said.

I didn't notice I was crying till now.

"Oh um, yeah, im okay," I said.

"You sure?" Soda asked.

"Uh-yeah," I said.

"Okay," Soda said.

"Hey, were leaving soon to visit Two-bit and Pony, right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Go get cleaned up, Soda, and then we'll go." I said.

Soda grumbled and got up. He got changed and came back out into the living room.

"ready," He said. But he really wasn't. He tried to hide his fear, but he had a hard time doing that. I could see fear in his face.

"Okay, let's go," I said, and grabbed my keys. I followed Steve and Soda out the door.

I stopped Soda before we got to the car.

"Soda, don't be scared. Everything will be okay, I promise. We will get that 6,000 dollars and Pony will live." I said.

Soda just nodded and walked by me.

Man, this is going to be hell…

Sodas POV

I know Darry is trying to make me feel better, but I won't feel any better till I see my Pony and know he's going to be okay.

The drive to the hospital was long and quiet. Nobody tried to talk to me because they knew I wouldn't answer. Steve and Darry talked a little but for the rest of the ride it was silent.

When we got to the hospital I started freaking out. I didn't want to see Pony hurt, but I had too. He was my baby brother. I need him.

We walked into the hospital and to the front desk.

"Ponyboy Curtis," Darry said.

"Im sorry, but he can't have visitors right now. In 2 hours you can come and visit." The nurse said.

I sighed. Not fair.

"Alright. Two-bit Matthews?" Darry asked.

"Hmmm, ah, here he is. Room 504. Are you related to him?" the nurse asked.

"Uh yeah, im his dads uncles cousins son," Darry said, while backing away.

She yelled something at us, but we ran off before she could do anything. Darry was starting to act like Two-bit more and more everyday….

We got into the elevator and cracked up laughing. Wow, It feels like I haven't laughed in ages….

I stopped laughing when the elevator doors opened.

We walked down the hall till we reached room 504. I was scared to see how bad Two-bit was.

When we walked into the room, Two-bit was sitting up eating and watching Mickey Mouse.

"Oh hey guys!" Two-bit said when he saw us.

"Hey man, how've you been?" Steve asked.

"Alright. Some pain, but im doin' preeeetty good. Doc says I can go home today," Two-bit says.

"Good to hear," Darry said.

"Yup. Hey, heard anything about Pone?" Two-bit asked.

"No. Last they told us is that he is in critical condition and-" "Needs surgery." I said, finishing Darrys sentence.

"Oh…" Two-bit said sadly.

"And we don't got the money. We need 6,000 dollars." Darry said.

Two-bit just stared at the wall.

"We will get that 6,000 dollars. We will," Two-bit said.

We will get that money. We will. I hope….

2 hours later ((Still Sodas POV))

We were still in Two-bits room when I heard doctors and nurses yelling, "He's dying! Hurry, Doctor!" I started freaking. It couldn't be Pony….Could it?

"Darry, I'll be right back," I said, and got up and walked out of the room.

I walked down the hallway towards all the yelling. I stopped infront of the room and about screamed. It was Pony…he….he….he flat lined….

"Sir, you need to leave," the nurse said.

"N-no, he's my brother!" I yelled, and ran into the room. I went to Ponys other side and grabbed his hand.

"Baby, you gotta make it, please, Pone, I can't live without you!" I cried.

"Sir, please leave now!" The Doc yelled.

I was pulled away from my baby brothers body. No matter how much I screamed, I was pulled away.

The doctor sighed. "time of death; 1:30 p-" the doctor stopped talking when Pony gasped and the heart monitor started up again.

I can't believe I just saw my baby die again. He's back. Im about to bawl..

"PONE!" I screamed, and ran to his side.

"Pone, baby, don't you EVER scare me like that," I cried.

Pony only groaned and fell into unconsciousness.

I was ordered to leave immediately. I turned to walk out the door when I saw Darry staring at Ponys body wide-eyed. I ran to him and hugged him.

I prayed to God Pony wouldn't flat line anymore. But I knew that was a lie.

We need that 6,000 dollars NOW.

I pulled away from Darry.

"Darry, we need to get the money. NOW!" I yelled.

"I know, Pepsi. We still gotta think of ideas," Darry said.

"I know," I said, still freaked out from what happened to Pony just seconds ago.

"Its okay,Soda, he's alive," Darry said.

"I know, but i watched my baby die! The doctor gave up on him...They almost pronounced him dead, but he came back...OH GOD.." I cried.

Darry just hugged me and led me back to Two-bits room.

"Okay guys, quys, we need ideas on how to get money, fast," Darry said.

Everyone put on there thinking faces.

After 10 minutes of thinking, Two-bit said the sentence i've been dieing to hear.

"I have the perfect idea," Two-bit said.

**OH SNAP! Is pony gonna live? Are they gonna get the 6,000 dollars? DUN DUN DUN! Review! –Abby:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, it seems im only getting 15 reviews? WTH? I mean thanks SO much to all who review, but…am I doing horrible? Please review! D':**

**Here is chapter NINE! ^-^**

**Oh and I don't own the outsiders. :'( **

**Im working on another story: "I hate you, Soda" It's a very short story, so don't yell at me and say "MAKE THE DAMN CHAPTERS LONGER!" There supposed to be like that. Read it please? :)**

**CHAPTER NINE!**

"Well Two-bit, you gonna tell us or are you gonna just sit there grinning like an idiot?" I asked, while staring at Two-bit.

"Oh, sorry, I was daydreaming about Mickey Mouse," Two-Bit said.

Dear lord, him and Mickey Mouse….

"Anyway, My idea was that we make a story about Pony and publish it to the newspaper, and maybe people will donate!" Two-bit said, proud of himself.

….No freaking comment…

"Two-bit, not to be mean, but that was the stupidest thing I have EVER heard, and you know me, I hear a LOT of stupid things," Darry said.

"Hey hey hey, don't hate on me! I remember looking at the newspaper and reading about some family who has a kid with cancer. They didn't have the money, so they were asking for any help and support," Two-bit said.

"Is that kid alive?" Steve asked.

"Yea, and they got more than the amount they needed. The kid is alive and healthy. So I thought if we did that, we would get the money and Pony would get his surgery!" Two-bit said.

After thinking about what Two-bit said, that was a really good idea.

"Two-bit, I never knew you could come up with a good idea!" I joked.

"Hey, don't make fun of me! I only get those brilliant ideas RARELY!" Two-bit said.

We all laughed. There was hope. Pony is going to live. …..Right?

2 days later! (Soda POV still:3)

Once we decided Two-bits idea was good, we got working right away. The doctor said we needed to get the money immediately….or else…

No. Im going to think positive. Pony will get the surgery. He will survive.

I've been working triple shifts every week. Im getting paid a decent amount, but we still haven't gotten $6,000.

Darry has been working a lot. I mean, he works almost 24/7. Man, where would we be without him?

Steve is helping some. When I need to go to the hospital for something or im needed, Steve covers me. Steve decided to work 2 shifts and give us money. Where would I be without a buddy like him? No where.

I woke up this morning at 6:00 am, not wanting to go to work. I looked beside me in the bed to see if this was all a nightmare and Pony is okay, but I was totally wrong.

Ponys not okay. He won't be okay till we get this money.

I take a quick shower, and put on some clothes. I walk into the kitchen and grab a piece of cake.

After I finish eating, I hear Steve honk his car horn. I hurry outside to start a long work day.

Darrys POV

Another day of working my ass off, I thought as I dragged myself out of bed. But I had to work; I have to get the money to save Ponys life.

I looked at the clock. 7:00 am. Shit, I thought, and got dressed. Soda already left, so I just ran out the door without and breakfast. Gonna be a long, hard, day of working.

(5 hours later)

"Darryl!" Frankie yelled to me while I was working on the roof.

"Yeah?" I asked, worn out.

"Phone call." Frankie said.

"Can't it wait? Im real busy," I said.

"It seems important, Dar. Just come answer it," Frankie said.

I climbed down the ladder and grabbed the phone from Frankie.

"Hello?" I asked.

" This is Doctor Varn. Mr. Curtis, I need you to come to the hospital now. This is important."

"Oh god, is Pony okay?" I said.

"For now, yes. Just please hurry, this is urgent," then he hung up.

"Frankie, I gotta go. Cover for me?" I asked.

"No. Im tired of covering for you. You need to do your job instead of goofing off," Frankie said harshly.

"Look here Frankie," I said, and grabbed him by the collar. "I have a little brother who is close to dieing. I need to go. I don't care If you cover for me or not, but don't give me that shit," I hissed, and pushed him away and ran towards my truck. Hang on Pony; Im coming.

Sodas POV

Im tired of working. Steve is taking my shift and working on the cars. I worked the counter and almost fell asleep.

After 2 hours of no costumers, I see a truck pull up that looks a lot like Darrys. When the man stepped out of the truck, it was Darry.

He walked(more liked ran) inside the store.

"Soda, we need to get to the hospital, NOW," Darry said.

He didn't need to explain. I ran to the workshop and told Steve to cover for me. He didn't ask why.

I ran to Darrys truck and we drove silently and fast to the hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL! :O

Darry led the way into the hospital, and I trailed close behind. We walked to the front desk.

"Ponyboy Curtis," Darry said.

The nurse looked at as with a mean look. What the hell? I thought people here didn't judge..

"Room 501. Doctor Varn will be in there. He wants to talk to you," she said coldly.

"Thanks," Darry muttered, and walked down the hall. I followed close behind. We got into the elevator and rode silently to the 5th floor. What seemed like forever, the doors finally opened.

Darry led the way again. When we got to Ponys room, my heart started racing. What was going to happen?

Darry carefully opened the door and walked inside. I took a deep breath and followed.

"Darryl Curtis?" the doctor asked.

"Yes sir," Darry said.

The doctor pulled Darry off into another room to probably discuss something important. I looked at Pony and wanted to cry. There were tubes and IV's surrounding him. I walked to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Pone, baby, im here," I whispered.

He didn't answer.

"Pone, please, please, wake up," I cried silently.

I saw his eye twitch, but nothing happened.

I silently cried right there.

PONYS POV :3

All I see is darkness. I feel nothing. I feel like im flying. I look around. Nothing. But. Darkness. I take a step, but the next thing I know, im falling…

Falling…falling…falling….

I hear someone…..someone familiar….his voice sounds like…..Soda?

I hear him crying and screaming.

Whats going on?

Then suddenly I feel a jolt and I see a tunnel of light. I run towards it, not knowing what it is.

Suddenly I fall, and the light fades away.

Whats going on, I thought.

Then, suddenly, I see.

Im looking at me. Im looking at my body. Am I dead?

Im surrounded by Soda, Darry, and nurses and doctors.

Soda is crying and Darry is holding him back.

Why are they crying?

Why am I looking at myself?

Suddenly I fall backwards, and end up in the endless pit of darkness.

**Whats going on? Is he dead? Review! ^_^ **

**Wanna read another story I made? Check out my page. The story is called: I hate you, Soda. Kinda sad. –tear- :,(**

**REVIEW? DX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, hullo my good viewers! I know, its been a few days sense I updated, but I thought sense im not getting enough reviews I would wait a while. I know that doesn't make sense, but it makes sense to me!**

**_Steph36: _Thanks for the review. That helped me a lot. I care about every single character and im not trying to be funny. Im just writing what I think. The Two-bit part…I do agree with you. I was a little disrespectful…but I thought it was a good idea at first.**

**_ILovePepsi2: _Im guessing your favorite character is Pony? Haha. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**_smileyface1627:_ Its sometimes scary when Two-bit gets an idea…O.o Well, you'll find out if Ponys dead or not in this chapter :O Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Hepzibah Sneezby:_ ahaha, well, you'll figure out if Pony is dead or not in this chapter. Thanks for the review! (: **

**_BellatrixBlackLestrangeRiddle:_** **He might or might not live! Keep on reading! XD Thanks for the review. :)**

**_minato4ever: _thanks for your review! :) Well, you'll have to read to see I kill Pony or not. :O**

**_Kitty Ghost:_ Thanks for the review! Well, here's another chapter!**

**Thanks to ALL who review! You guys are awesome! Also, thanks to all who read my story! I really hope you guys like this story!**

**OMG, please read the story "Helpless". Its amazing and sad. It is a Outsiders Fanfic. :) Don't listen to "My Immortal" While reading that story. You WILL bawl. **

**Well, here's Chapter NINE!**

**Chapter 9**

**_Sodas POV_**

I honestly don't care about anything or anybody other than Pony. He just once again died right in front of me. I don't know if he is still alive; Darry pulled me out of the room to get myself together. The problem is, I can't. How can I pull myself together when my little brother could be dead right now? How will I live? How will I get through everyday without Pony? How-

I stopped thinking after the doctor came out of Ponys room.

"Is Pony okay?" Darry asked.

The doctor sighed. "yes, he is alive," the doctor said. 2000 pounds was again, lifted off my shoulders. "but, he needs this surgery ASAP. If you cannot get the money in two days, im afraid the state will have to take custody of Pony and you will lose custody of him." The doctor said.

Nononononono. No. I will not lose my baby brother. I will not. He can't live without us.

What if he has a nightmare? I won't be there to comfort him.

What if a Soc or some other person beats him up? Darry or me or the gang wont be there to beat the tar out of the person.

Pony can't live without us. He is too important. He needs us. I need him. Darry needs him. We all need him.

"You boys should go home. Get some rest. I will call if there are any problems," the doctor said, and left.

Darry sighed and punched the wall. I just stood there, thinking of what could happen.

"Soda, lets go." Darry said.

I only nodded and followed him out the door.

The ride home was really silent, but its not like theres much to discuss. We need the money. That's the only thing that was floating in everyones mind.

I had to work tonight, which I was okay with. I need to get Pony off my mind. Everytime I think about him I just want to beat every Socs ass.

Darry had to work too. I don't know how he does that. He works almost 24/7 and still manages to be alive. Now that's superman for ya.

Steve was at work to. The manager put our shifts at the same time. He knew we were buddies.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I said, tiredly.

"Soda, you look like you haven't slept for a year. Have you slept at ALL?" he asked.

"No. I can't sleep. I either dream about Pony dying or worse," I sigh.

"Soda, I'm sick and tired of this shit. You need to stop worrying about Pony and start worrying about yourself. Who cares if Pony dies! All he did was be a pain in the ass! Why can't you see that there are more important things than just HIM?" Steve said harshly.

Did….he really just say that? I was shocked. And PISSED. I care if Pony dies. Darry cares.

I looked at him with eyes that said 'you are going to regret that'.

"Soda, im sorry- I di"I cut him off with a punch to the face. "Fuck you," I hissed.

I stormed out of that place. Im never going to forgive him for that. Never. I thought he was my friend. How could he do that?

Steves POV

I deserved that punch. I said things I shouldn't have said. How could I do that? I mean, im tired of this crap, but I can't believe I SAID that…Now Soda hates my guts..

I layed on the ground and silently yelled at myself. Soda got a good punch; my nose was bleeding like a waterfall.

I hate myself. I can't blame Soda for hating me. I probably ruined our friendship. Great.

Ponys POV

Im getting tired of only seeing darkness. It gets real boring after a while. I can hear some voices, but I can't understand what they are saying.

I try to yell for help, but I can't. I feel like a noodle.

Suddenly, I hear someone. They are calling my name…Over and over…I try to say "Im here! Help me! I can't see a damn thing!" but I can't.

Suddenly, a flash appears infront of me and I see people. One by one, the float by me. They all seem happy. I look around and see that they are in a graveyard. I look at the tombstone they are all standing by and see the name _Ponyboy M. Curtis._

That's me…why are they happy? I thought they loved me? Then, I hear them talking.

"I am so glad he's gone!" Darry said.

"Now we can sleep peacefully!" Soda said.

"I told you guys, he was as good as shit," Steve laughed.

"Sorry for not believing you, Steve." Soda said.

"Its alright. Now, lifes gonna get better!" Steve laughed.

I tried screaming at them, but nothing. They all left laughing and smiling. They don't care about me? But, that's not true- is it? I can't believe this…Do they want me dead?

Then, darkness finally appeared and took away the horrible nightmare.

Darrys POV

I just got done working, and I check the time. 3 am. Damn, I thought, as I got into my truck. When I got home, I was going to count the money and see how much we have. I don't think we have really any more time left. We need the money or else the state is going to take Pony from us. That will not happen. Right?

When I got home, I walked inside and sat in the kitchen and started counting all the money we have. I ended up with 4,500. Great. We need 1,500 dollars left. How are we gonna get that?

I sighed and headed off to bed. Dear Lord, please give us a miracle! I got into bed and fell into a deep sleep…

_Morning!_

I woke up. I looked at the clock and it said 6:00 am. I don't get to work till 9:00 am because I have been working to much overtime. Great, I thought, 3 hours to waste. What the hell do I do?

I got up and took a long shower. I was still sore and worn out from housing roofs. Man, that is a HARD job.

I woke up Soda because he had to be at work at 7 am. He looked dead tired, but he wouldn't let me convince him to stay home.

I made breakfast and yelled for Soda. He came running in and ate quick and soon was out the door and heading to work.

Great, home alone with nothing to do, I thought.

Then, I heard a knock at the door.

Oh God...

Sodas POV

I asked the manager to switch all my shifts with Steve. I can't stand him after yesterday. Why would he blow up like that? Did Pony annoy him that much?

I stopped thinking about him and started working. This was gonna be a long day, I thought.

After an hour, i started to drift off into a daydream.

Daydream

I heard my name being called. His voice sounded scared. I looked around and saw Pony.

"Pony!" I yelled, and ran towards him.

"Soda, this is _your_ fault!" He cried.

"What? Pony, what are you talking about?" I cried.

"You killed me! You hate me! You wished all along i was dead! Are you happy now? " He cried with anger.

Suddenly he screamed a bloody murder scream and he started to cough blood out. He fell backwards and went limp.

I looked down at my hand and saw a gun.

I...

I...

I _killed_ him.

**Oh snap! Review? :] School is almost out, so the chapters will be faster. Thanks to all who read! :] -Abby**


	11. Chapter 11

SODAS POV

I awoke from the daydream. I was sweaty. I looked at my hands and they were shaking like there was an earthquake. I can't believe I did that. I would never want to kill him. Hell… I don't even think about it! I would have to hate his guts to do that. But- that will never happen.

I still had a long day to work. It felt slower without…him. We would always joke around or talk about girls or something. It feels different without him..

I stopped thinking about him when Two-bit walked in.

"Hey, Two-bit," I said.

"Hey Soda. How you doin'?" he asks, searching around, probably trying to steal something.

"bored as hell." I said. He just nodded and walked around. "Two-bit, I know what your up too. Your only here when you want to steal something." I said.

"Why, whatever do you mean? I just wanted to visit a good ole' buddy! Why would you say such HURTFUL words?" he said, trying to put on a sad face.

A few seconds later we were on the ground laughing till we can't breathe. Man, I haven't laughed this hard in a while. I mean, I have a reason to be sad. My brother could die anytime..

"Im gonna go. I gotta meet Tim at the beakers alley. Later pop!" Two-bit said, and walked out of the store. I looked around and saw some magazines and candy bars missing. Good ole' Two-bit…always stealing…

After my shift, I decided to see Pony. I have this feeling I need to see him. I hope that's a good thing.

Ponys POV :,/

I am getting sick and tired of only seeing darkness and feeling pain x10. I just want to die. I can't take this pain anymore.

I hear my name being called. I try to say something, but It comes out as a groan. The voice says my name again, but I can't exactly figure out who's voice it is. They keep on saying my name. I try to open my eyes, but they feel like 1000 pounds. I feel like im useless. I want to die….

I start falling again. Falling..Falling…Falling…

I scream. I don't hear myself. I kept on screaming and trashing around. Im scared. All I see is darkness and im falling.

Suddenly, I see Johnny and Dally.

"You _killed_ me," Johnny hissed. "If you hadn't run into that building, I would still be here! You _killed_ me!"

I was shocked. In the note..he told me he was okay with dying..

"Johnny, im sorry!" I cried.

"Too late. You must _die_ now," he said, and pulled out his switchblade.

"Johnny, don't! Im sorry!" I cried.

He just growled and ran towards me. I started screaming and tried to run, but I couldn't move. I was going to die.

"JOHNNY! STOP! IM SORRY!" I cried.

Sodas POV

When I got to Ponys room, he looked dead. He was paler than I've ever seen him. He looks so small. I barely recognize him.

I sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Hey Pone, its me, Soda," I whispered.

No answer.

"Pone, please wake up," I cried.

He groaned.

"Pone," I cried.

I gave up trying to wake him up. He can't hear me. I just ruffled his hair and leaned back in the chair I was in.

After an hour of watching him just breath, I started to fall asleep. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Pony groan and move a little.

"Pone?" I asked.

"Let me die," he cried.

"Pone, what are you talking about?" I asked, shocked.

"Let. Me die." He croaked.

"No. Pone, what are you talking about?" I cried.

"I can't take it," he whispered.

"Take what?" I asked.

"The pain," he whispered, then he closed his eyes.

"Pone, baby, im not gonna let you die. You'll be okay. I promise," I said.

"You don't understand," he whispered.

"Understand what?" I asked.

"I….I killed him." He cried silently.

"K-killed who?" I asked.

"Johnny," he screamed. His heart monitor started to beep faster and he started to shake.

"Whats going on?" A nurse yelled, while running into the room.

"He started talking and started freaking out!" I cried. I was freaking out.

The nurse grabbed a shot and stabbed it into his arm. He instantly calmed down.

The nurse did some other stuff and soon left the room.

"Pone, you okay?" I asked, and walked up to his side.

He didn't answer. He had his eyes closed and looked dead, but he was unconscious.

"Love you Pone," I whispered, and ruffled his hair.

"L-love you too," he croaked.

I smiled and walked out of the room. Man, how many times is Pony gonna give me a heart attack?

Darrys POV

I got up and slowly answered the door. I was expecting to see a state person, but this wasn't a state person. It was a girl.

"Hello, my name is Sherri Valance. Im Ponyboys friend," She said.

"Oh, hello," I said.

"Is it true? Is it true that…Pony… got beat up?" she whispered.

"uhm, yeah," i said, kinda awkward.

She gasped and tears started streaming down her face.

"M-my boyfriend, Matthew..said he beat up some greasers. I was pissed and made him tell me who. He finally said it was the kid who killed Bob and his greaser buddy. I can't believe it...Im sorry...How is he?" she asked.

"Not good," i said, sadly. "He needs surgery soon or else the state will take him away. We need 6,000. We came up with 4,500. But we can't get the last of the rest of it. I hate to think that we are actually going to lose him."

She wipes away the tears and sighs.

"I feel so bad about this. I feel like this is my fault. I really want to help. I talked to all my friends and my parents and we raised some money. Please don't accept this as charity. I really want to help. Pony is my friend. He doesn't deserve to die," she says, and hands me a envelope full of cash. DAMN.

"W-wow, thank you," i said, amazed at this money.

"Its nothing. I really wanted to help." She said.

"This is more than enough. I can't thank you enough," I say.

"Its nothing. Tell Pony i said feel better. If you need any help, i will be glad to help," She says.

"thank you, so much. I will. Thanks," I say.

She smiles and nods and walks off.

Man, i can't WAIT to tell Soda!

Is** Is Pony gonna survive? Review! Im thinking of many ideas thats gonna make your head spin. ;)**

**Me: Soda, i lurv you. :3**

**Soda: Who doesn't?**

**Me: NOBODY ASKED YOU! *huggles him* MINE!**

**Sodapop Curtis is mine and always will be mine. 3 **

**hahha. **

**Thanks to all who review!**

**I might reward the people who review :D**

**Im starting another story. Im gonna see how it goes. Its about Pony being 4 and the gang having to take care of him. Everyones alive. :D I know stories like that have been made, but im making my own. :o**

**Thanks a bunch! :D**

**-Abby**

**((OMG MY COUSINS BABY JUST WENT POO ON THE BIG TOILET! PRAISE THE LORD!))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Yes, I did delete this chapter. But only because I made the story worse. Thanks to **

**smileyface1627 for all your help.**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviews. You guys are awesome. Also thanks to all who read! :)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Sodas POV

I hate when Pony does that. He just starts going crazy and comes SO close to dying. I wish he didn't have to live with all the guilt of the death of Johnny. Man, that hit him hard. He wouldn't talk for weeks. He stopped eating. He actually stopped talking. Soon, we were able to get him *almost* to his old self. Man, I wish he would stop blaming himself…

I walked out of the hospital and started home. I needed to think. We don't have the money for his surgery. If we don't get this money soon…the state will take him away from us. I don't know how much time we have. Pony needs this surgery. If he doesn't get it, he's gonna…..

I stopped thinking bad thoughts and started thinking of all the good times. I remember one time when Darry was outside with Pony playing superman. I remember running around acting like the criminal and stealing Pony away. Darry would always run after me then start tickling me till I let Pony go. Man, that was a good time…

I also remember when Mom and Dad were alive. Mom would always have a sweet smile on her face…Dad would always make us laugh…

I started tearing up. Why did mom and dad have to go? If they didn't die, Pony wouldn't be like this. Our family would be happy (not that we aren't happy now.). Pony wouldn't need surgery. Darry wouldn't have to work. I would still be in school. Johnny and Dally would be alive. Sandy would-

I stopped thinking. I don't want to think about her. She broke my heart. Broke it into fucking. Pieces. Was I not good enough?

I gave up thinking about her and walked inside. The house was real quiet, which would be unusual, but really there isn't a reason to be happy. Pony might die anytime soon. He may be taken away from us. Even if Pony survives, we'll be broke. Life is so fucking unfair.

"Soda, you home?" Darry yelled from the kitchen.

"Yea," I yelled.

"Good. Come here for a sec," He yelled.

Uh oh, what happened now? "Comin'," I yelled.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Darry grinning like an idiot.

"Dar, why are you so happy?" I asked, COMPLETELY confused.

"We got the money," he said.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"We got the money for Ponys surgery!" he yelled happily.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, and hugged Darry.

Ponys gonna get the surgery. The state won't take him away. Man, I can't believe it!

"How did we get the rest?" I asked, still happy that we got the money.

"This girl that Pony knew came over and felt bad for what happened. She gave me this envelope full of money," Darry said.

Oh, so Pony DOES have a girl who is a friend. I wonder If he likes her…

I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. Well, I got a reason. My baby brother is gonna get the surgery that will save his life.

But what if he doesn't make it? I hate asking myself this, but what if something goes wrong? What if they can't fix him? We can't lose him. We have already lost too much. Mom, Dad, Johnny, Dally…We can't lose another. Life would be so lost without Pony.

I pushed out the bad thoughts and thought of the good thoughts. Pony will be with us. We can be a family again. Darry can quit working his ass off as much. I can maybe limit my shifts. Pony can continue his dream.

Life will get better. Right?

Steves POV

I feel like a fucking ass. How could I say that? I mean, I think the kid is a brat at times, but I didn't hate him that much.

I can't blame Soda. I would actually hate myself if I had a brother and someone said that to him. But the problem is, I don't have a brother. I don't know what it feels like. I can't put myself into Sodas shoes.

Man, how am I ever gonna get out of this?

I thought about finding Soda and apologizing, but he would just say get out before I beat your head in.

I kept on thinking. Then, I finally had this idea to go visit Pony. I got into my truck and drove to the hospital.

I walked up to the front desk.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" I asked.

"Room 503," she said, not even looking up.

I didn't bother a 'thank you' and walked to the elevator. What seemed like forever, the door finally opened. I stepped out and walked down the hall and stopped at his door. I sighed and walked inside.

I saw Pony 's lifeless body. I wanted to turn around and run, but I didn't. I just stared at him.

"Im sorry, kid," I said.

I wasn't expecting an answer.

"I didn't mean to call you those things. Now Soda hates me. But who could blame him? I hate myself," I said.

I just looked at Pony for a while.

Soon the quietness was interrupted.

"I forgive you," the voice said.

I turned around, freaked and shocked. I saw Soda standing at the doorway.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I forgive you," Soda said.

I had a grin on my face so big I thought my face would break any second. I gave Soda a hug.

"Man Soda, im real sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just-" "Its fine. I am mad still, but I forgive you," he said.

I smiled.

After a long pause, Soda spoke.

"Guess what?" he said excitedly.

"Hm. I don't know…what?" I asked

"We got the money. Ponys gonna get his surgery!" He yelled with excitement.

"Really? Man, that's awesome!" I said, actually happy. The kid was going to live. Life would get better. Right?

Darrys POV

Once we got the money, we raced down to the hospital. We couldn't waste anymore time. The doctor called earlier and said Pony was doing worse…

I stopped thinking about what he said and pulled into the parking lot. I ran into the hospital and ran to the front desk.

"Ponyboy Curtis's doctor. Now," I said in between pants.

"Oh, right down the hall, first door on the left," she said.

I smiled and nodded a thanks and ran down the hall. I knocked on the door.

"I got the money," I said.

**Not really a cliff hanger, huh? :/ well, I've been busy thinking. XD Thanks to all who review! Puh-leeeeaseeeee review! :3**

**Im starting a story that I thought over by just listening to a song. Its about Darry and Pony. :O**

**REVIEW PLZ! :)**

**-Abby:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the long wait.**

Darrys POV

The doctor looked angry that I was here at 11 at night, but im not wasting any more time. Pony won't last much longer and I don't want to lose him. Hell…he's the last thing I would want to lose.

The doctor handed me papers to fill out. He said to go wait in the waiting room while he got everything ready. I hurried out of the room and sat in the waiting room filling out the huge stack of papers. After what seemed like an eternity, I was done.

I just sat in the waiting room, thinking. I was thinking good thoughts and bad thoughts. Pony was going to get the surgery. He's going to be okay. But then the bad thoughts trail along. What if something goes wrong? Will Pony ever be the same Pony we knew before this happened? Stop it! I thought. Pony will make it! He'll be the same Pony we all know and love.

I got up from my chair and walked back to the doctor's office. I went in and handed him the stack of papers.

"Now, Mr. Curtis, the surgery will happen early tomorrow," the doctor said.

"Alright," I said.

"Also, I must tell you that this surgery can be risky. In the state of Ponyboy's condition, he has a good chance of not making it or something going wrong. But I have the best surgeons in this state performing this, " the doctor said.

Oh boy…

"A-Alright," I said.

"Go home. Get some rest. Tomorrows going to be a long day," the doctor said.

I nodded and walked out the door. I know people think I don't cry, but I felt like I was on the verge of tears. Pony does NOT deserve this. He should be standing, talking, smiling, living. Not close to death. I know people think im superman, but even superman cries.

I walked into Ponys room and saw Soda already there. Pony looked pale and dead. The only thing that showed he was alive was the monitors beeping.

"Hey," I said softly.

Soda looked at me. He was scared. His eyes were red and he looked tired. He nodded a 'hello' and went back to Pony.

I walked over to Ponys side and grabbed his hand.

"hey lil'colt," I said quietly. "your gonna get your surgery tomorrow."

Nothing. Not that I was expecting an answer.

I turned to Sodapop. "We gotta go. We need rest-especially you." I said.

He looked like he was going to protest, but he decided not to. He knew he wasn't going to win. He kissed Ponys forehead and whispered something in his hear, then walked away from him.

"Its gonna be okay Pepsi-Cola, He's gonna be okay," I said to Soda.

"I know he will be," Soda whispered, and we both walked out of the hospital together.

Ponys POV

Im fucking tired of darkness. Its all I can see. Every now and then I hear voices, but then they fade away. Whats going on…Where am i…

I sometimes start freaking out because I see nothing and forget to breath. I don't know why. I try and scream, but nothing comes out.

What the hell is going on?

**Short chapter. Please forgive me for typos. Im going through to much right now. XD I promise next chapter will be longer. Reviews make me real happy.**

**Pony: Please review! If you review you will make Abby happy! And if shes happy she might let me live!**

**I know you can't resist now. You would feel too guilty because you didn't review and killed him. *tear***

**Im just joking. But reviews would make me happy. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Im SO sorry for the long wait. I've had too much going on. (Softball, traveling, my birthday coming up :**D)

**Please forgive me for typos. :/**

**Darrys POV**

The next morning, Soda woke me up. He looked tired and dead. He probably didn't sleep at all.

"Dar, come on. We gotta go to the hospital," Soda yawned.

"I know. Did you get any sleep?" I asked, while standing up and grabbing some clothes.

"Not really," Soda muttered, and walked out of the room before I could lecture him. Oh well···he'll fall asleep during the surgery, then he won't be so worried about Pony, I thought.

I sighed and took a quick shower and put on my clothes. I make a little breakfast, knowing Soda wouldn't eat anything. I try to get him to eat, but he just won't eat.

Soda practically dragged me out of the house. He looked nervous, scared ···I felt the same way. What if something goes wrong? We could lose Pony, I thought suddenly. I pushed those thoughts away. I promised mom and dad I'll always protect my two brothers. So whatever I have to do to protect Pony, I'll do. I can't think bad thoughts. Pony will make it···

I tried to push out the thoughts of losing Pony and focus on the road. I glanced at Soda and saw him staring at his hands.

"Don't worry, Pepsi-Cola. Ponys gonna get his surgery and he'll be up and causing trouble before you know it," I said, trying to make him less depressed.

He only nodded. He looked out the window, then looked at me. His usual happy and dancing eyes were replaced by blank and sorrowful eyes.

"What if he doesn't m- make it? I can't lose him," Soda whispered, holding back a sob. Man, this has affected Soda a lot. He tries to think positive, but the thought of Pony dying takes over his mind.

"Sodapop, Pony will be okay. You know him. He's a tough kid. He'll be just fine," I comforted, still having my eyes on the road.

Soda didn't say anything else for the rest of the drive to the hospital.

(at the hospital!, still Darrys POV)

I walked to the front desk with Soda trailing behind. He stared at the ground, still looking nothing like the Soda I know.

"Ponyboy Curtis," I said.

"Oh, Darryl. The doctor wanted to talk to you," she said, and went back to whatever she was doing. I sighed and went to the doctors office.

Sodapop's POV

I followed Darry down the hallway. I looked around the hospital, trying to take my mind off of Pony. I looked at the paintings on the wall. Little kids smiling, laughing···

Everything I saw reminded me of Pony. His smile, his laugh..God damn it, I can't stand this. That shouldn't be Pony having to get a surgery that might kill him. We can't lose him. He's too important! The gang wouldn't be the same···

"Soda, come on," Darry mumbled, interrupting my thoughts. I followed him into the room which is I'm guessing is Ponys doctor.

"Oh, hello Darryl. Good thing you're here, I need to discuss important things before we get into the surgery," The doctor said.

I didn't want to hear anything. They way he put it, he was going to tell Darry the bad things that might happen.

"Im going to see Pony," I stated, and got out of the room before anybody could say anything.

I hurried down the hall, eager to see my little brother. I reached his room, and stopped in front of the door. I didn't want to see Pony. I love him and all, but everytime I see him my heart breaks. I just want to hear his voice, see his smile…I just want my Pony back.

I sighed and opened the door, and saw Ponys lifeless body. The only way I could tell he was alive was all the monitors surrounding his body.

I walked over to him, and immediately wanted to run. I couldn't see him like this, I thought. He doesn't deserve to be in here···

I grabbed his hand and sat in a chair. He was so pale..he also had many bruising, cuts and many others. I lifted his shirt and held back a cry. Every single area except for some areas on his stomach was purple or yellow. I didn't bother to look anywhere else.

"Oh Pone···y-you gotta make it, okay? Your gonna m-make it," I cried. I waited for him to wake up, tell me he's okay, but nothing. Not a move. Not a twitch. Nothing.

I silently cried. I just want him back···

Darrys POV

"Darryl, please sit," The doctor said, and sat in his chair. I sat down in one of the chairs, and waited for the news..

"As I said yesterday, Pony will be at risk. This surgery is very risky, and could be fatal. We have expert surgeons doing the surgery, but at Ponys age and his condition, I'm afraid there is a good chance Pony could die. He lost a lot of blood, which isn't doing any good for us," the doctor said.

Oh god. I dreaded hearing that. Now the doctor says there is a good chance he could die···

The doctor continued on when I didn't say anything. "If he does make it, he will most likely fall into a deep coma."

"What can we do?" I asked, now very scared.

"Pray," The doctor sighed, and walked out of the room to start the surgery that might kill my brother.

I walked out of the office, completely dazed. Pony can't die. I won't let him. I'll rip my heart out and give it to him. He deserves to live, not me. He's young, and has a life ahead of him. I can't let him die.

I walked into Ponys hospital room and saw Soda standing against the wall. A few nurses were giving him shots and such, probably for the surgery.

"You two are going to have to leave," A nurse said when she noticed Soda and I. Soda kissed Ponys head and whispered something into his ear, then stepped back, letting me come in. I walked over to him and kissed his forehead, and ruffled his hair gently.

"You're gonna be okay. Y-you'll be okay, you hear? I'll see you soon, little buddy," I whispered, holding back a sob. I then stood up and followed Soda out the door, not looking back. I knew that if I looked back, I would mentally and physically break down.

**Cliffy? Not really, but I tried. Reviews make me happy. Pardon my typos. Im trying to do my best without a beta. The surgeries in the next chapter. ;) Review! You'll save Ponys life! :O**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lol, I have no life. I'm on at like 1:18 am...**

**LOLOL IM GOING TO UPDATE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders no matter how much I wish. **

Sodas POV

The doctor told us that this would be a two hour surgery. During those two hours, it felt like a lifetime flew by. I couldn't sit still. I kept on wandering around and would get lost in thought. I kept on thinking about Ponyboy. I know he will be alright. He's a tough kid. But what I was scared of was how Pony would recover. He won't be the same. Sure, he'll recover, but he won't be the Pony we knew before. He'll keep all his emotions locked up. He'll be more quiet and less active. I don't want that to happen to him.

I looked the clock and groaned. It has been more than two hours. What the hell is taking them so long? I walked over to the waiting room and sat next to Darry.

**"**What the hell is taking them so long?" I grumbled. I just wanted to see Pony.

**"**I don't know," Darry replied. I groaned and closed my eyes. This is going to be a long wait, I thought.

**(a few hours later)**

I didn't remember falling asleep because I was being shook when I woke up.

**"**Soda, wake up," Darry said. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. I looked up and saw a doctor standing in the hall, waiting impatiently. I'm guessing he's waiting for us, I thought. I got up from my chair and walked up to the doctor with Darry at my side. The first thing that popped into my mind- Is he okay. Is he alive? Is he...dead?

As if Darry was reading my mind, he asked question. "Is he alright?"

The doctor sighed and looked at us. Oh no, this isn't good, I thought fearfully and felt nauseous. If that doctor tells me what I dread hearing, I'm going to puke all over him.

"He's stable. Though, we lost him on the operating table. We managed to get him back, but he was without a heartbeat for quite some time. I'm afraid to tell you both this, but he is in a deep coma. There is a 70% chance of him not waking up. The chances of him waking up may be low, but don't give up hope," The doctor stated. "If and when he wakes up, there is a chance he could have brain damage. He could possibly have amnesia. There is a small chance of that, but anything's possible at this point."

I just stood there, taking everything in. I went pale when he got to the point that he was in a deep coma and may never wake up, or him waking up but not knowing anything. He just isn't a lucky boy.

"Can we see him?" Darry asked.

"Yes. Follow me," the doctor said, and walked down the hall. We passed a sign that says 'ICU'. I wanted to run. I couldn't bare to see Pony in his state. I fought the urge to run and kept on walking. The doctor led us into a room, then left us there. There on the bed was a boy who looked dead. And that boy was my brother. I held in a cry and made my way over to his bed. I grabbed his hand and starred at him for a few minutes, then I finally let tears flow. I couldn't hold them in any longer.

"H-hey P-pone...You'll b-be okay..Ya hear? Ya'll b-be okay," I cried silently. I heard Darry come up behind me and pull me to him. I just stood there and cried.

Darrys POV

After Soda finally calmed down, he fell asleep in a chair. I was grateful he was asleep. I couldn't take it when he cried. It just breaks your heart.

I sat on the other side of Pony and stroked his arm while holding his hand. I couldn't bare to see him like this. What if he never wakes up? I didn't even get to talk with him...My last conversation with him was the day before he got hurt...and we had a huge fight..

(Flashback)

"God damn it, Pony, can't you ever use your head?" I screamed at him. He just came home after being out past curfew.

"I'm sorry Dar, alright? I just got caught up in some things!" He yelled back.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!You need to follow my rules when I give them to you!" I yelled back.

"Darry, I didn't mean to! Why can't you just lay off? I'm just a kid!" He screamed back.

"I won't lay off till you learn to follow my rules!" I yelled even louder than last time.

"I hate you!" He screamed, and ran into his room.

(End)

I felt so horrible. I didn't talk to him anymore that night. Now I may not be able to talk to him ever again.

**This was probably crappy, but its 2:43 in the morning. Just be glad I updated. (: Review. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well guys, Im updating again!**

**Hey you. Ya you. *taps on computer screen* I KNOW YOURE THERE! Please review! They help me!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**There is one more chapter after this! Then there will be a sequel. (:  
><strong>

**XxX  
><strong>

Darkness.

Thats all I can see. I hear voices. They float around me, but I don't know who they are. They tell me to wake up. They tell me I'm going to be okay. Whats going on? I'm confused. Am I hurt?

I feel like I'm on a cloud. I'm floating. I feel numb. I can't feel anything. I'm tired of seeing darkness. It scares me. It makes me feel like I'm helpless. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared before me and images of people appeared before me. They were both boys. Who are they? One had blue eyes. The other one had brown. They're both looking right after me, smiling. Why are they smiling? What do they want from me?

The blue eyed boy reached out to me. I was scared, thinking he was going to hurt me. I backed away from him. The other boy reached out to me too. I was afraid, so I turned around and ran into the darkness. I tripped on something, and soon I was falling. I started screaming, but nothing came out. I started trashing around, trying to get ahold of something to stop my fall. I couldn't find anything. I Just continued to fall.

XxX

It was the middle of the night. Soda was still asleep, and I was still awake, watching over Pony. I didn't want to leave his side.

I soon started dozing off. I couldn't force myself to stay awake any longer. I let my guard down and passed out asleep in the chair.

I was awaken by a loud scream. I opened my eyes and saw Pony frantically moving his head and crying. I yelled for a doctor, and soon nurses and doctors flooded the room. I looked over at Soda, hoping he was asleep, but he wasn't. He was watching what was going on.

"Sedate him," the doctor said. They pulled out an shot and poked it into his arm, instantly causing him to calm down. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I sat back down in the chair and held Pony's hand again. He was completely still. Soda came up behind me and gently wiped away tears from our brothers face. He kissed the top of his head and just stood there.

I just wanted to see our brother again. I wanted to see his green eyes, his smile. I wanted him to talk. I didn't want him here, laying on this hospital bed, and nobody not knowing if he's ever going to wake up.

XxX

It has been a week, and still Ponyboy has not awaken. Darry and Soda barely leave his side, unless Steve or Two-Bit have to drag them out of there. Both brothers don't care about there jobs right now. They only want to see there brother alive.

XxX

Saturday morning, and still Pony has not awaken. This brings the brothers hopes down of him ever waking up. The doctor says now the chance of him waking up has dropped severely, and both brothers are now scared that there baby brother may never, wake up again.

XxX

Sunday evening, and still nothing from Pony. Both Soda and Darry are starting to lose hope of there little brother ever waking up. Both brothers were sitting on either side of Pony, just staring at him. They kept on praying, hoping God would just help them this once.

Just when both brothers were about to leave for the night, they heard a groan escape from there youngest brothers mouth. Both hurried back to there original sports and grabbed both Ponys hands. They saw him open his eyes, and look around the room, confused. Soon he squinted and closed his eyes. Both brothers left his side. Darry, to get a doctor, and Soda to turn the lights off. Soda returned to Ponys side and grabbed his hand again. Pony opened his eyes back up and looked straight at Sofa with a confused look. Soon Darry re-entered with a doctor.

"Hello, Ponyboy. I'm doctor Stykes," the doctor said. "Do you want the breathing tube out?"

Pony just now noticed there was something down his throat. He nodded.

The doctor chuckled. "Okay. On the count of three, take a deep breath," the doctor ordered. Pony nodded and followed orders. He took a deep breath when the doctor got to three and broke out into a horrible cough when the doctor took the tube out of his throat.

Soon both brothers were at his side, comforting him. After Pony's coughing fit was over, the doctor did a few other things and then left the three boys alone.

XxX(Ponys POV)

I was totally confused. These two guys kept on smiling at me. Who are they?

"I was so worried Pony," one of the boys whispered. Who's Pony?

"I thought we lost you," the other boy said. They both rubbed my arms and ruffled my hair at times. They gave me a confused look.

"You okay Pony?" one asked.

Who are they? And why the hell do they keep on calling me Pony?

"Who are you?" I asked, completely confused on what was going on and who these two were.

XxX

**Thats right. I'm making Pony have amnesia.**

**Review, or else our funny-cute-sunset lovin-Pony will never regain his memory!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright everybody, the time has come. This is the last chapter of this story. But don't worry my precocious readers, there WILL be a sequel. Whooo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

**Warning: many 'OMG' moments in this chapter, beware. Cliff hanger? Hehe-**

XxX

_"Who are you?" Ponyboy asked confused.  
><em>

xXx

There was a long, awkward silence. The two guys in front of me gave me these confused looks. I wish they would stop looking at me like that. I just want to know who the heck they are, and what's going on.

The older looking boy looked me straight in the eye with those icy, cold blue eyes. "What are you talking about, Pony? You know who we are."

There they go again, calling me Pony. Why do they do that?

"I seriously don't know who you guys are. And would you please stop calling me 'Pony'?" I answered. The other boy gasped a little and his face went pale. Both boys shared a look, looked at me, then looked back at each other again. They talked to each other in hushed tones, but I couldn't hear. The boy with the icy blue eyes stood and and walked out of the room, rather quickly. I wonder where he's going, I thought questioningly. The other boy was looking at me again. I really wish he would stop that.

"So...you don't know who I am?" he asked quietly. I shook my head no. He looked away with a pained expression. I didn't know what to do, so I laid back in my bed. I was starting to get a horrible headache and my stomach was hurting something awful now. I closed my eyes, hoping slumber would overcome me.

XxX

I left Pony's room immediately to find a doctor. Something was wrong with Pony, and it was scaring me. He didn't recognize us one bit. The doctor told me there was a slight chance this would happen. I was hoping it was just a thought.

I quickly walked through the hallways in search of the doctor. I found him talking to a few other doctors and nurses. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Oh Darrel," he turned back to the doctors and nurses. "We'll talk later." They all left, leaving the doctor and I alone. "Yes, Darrel?" He asked.

"There's a problem with Pony,"

The doctor immediately started walking fast towards his room. I stopped him.

"Darrel, what are you doing?"

"He's fine. He's breathing and talking," I stated. "It's just that...he..doesn't remember us."

The doctor took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen." He then took off down the hall again, with me trailing him. He entered his room to see Pony with his eyes closed and Soda leaning against the wall with tears streaming down his cheeks.

XxX

"Ponyboy."

I immediately opened my eyes to see a doctor standing at my side. Great, he's calling me that name to. Why is everybody calling me that? It's a stupid name. I wished they stop.

"Good, your awake. Now, I have a few question's for you," the man said. I nodded and sat up, trying to get comfortable. But no matter what position I was in, it hurt. I just settled laying down.

"Do you know where you are?" the man questioned. I looked around. I honestly didn't know, but the place seemed so familiar.

"No,"

The man nodded and wrote some things down, then looked back at me.

"What's your name?"

I sighed. I could didn't know that either.

"I don't know. But everyone's calling me Ponyboy or something..so I'm guessing that's my name?"

The man nodded and wrote down a few things. I looked around the room and caught the two boys talking to each other. They would occasionally look my way, with a sad look. It made me sad, but I don't know why.

The man walked away and went to talk with the other boys. Now I was really confused. These guys seem like they know me really well, but I have no clue whatsoever on who they are. They treat me like...like a brother. But I don't even know them!

XxX

"I'm afraid to say this, but he has Amnesia."

I stopped breathing then. I wanted to pretend the doctor had not just said that. I even pinched myself, hoping this was just a horrible nightmare. I would just wake up and be next to Pony. But nothing happened. I am indeed in a nightmare. A living one.

I completely zoned out while both Darry and the doctor talked. I didn't want to hear no more. I broke away from them and walked away.

I kept on convincing myself this is just a nightmare, a fantasy. This wasn't happening. I wanted to deny it, but I couldn't now. My brother was lost. He was gone. I'm happy as hell he's alive, but he won't be the same. Ever again.

XxX

"Darrel, this doesn't seem like a mild case of Amnesia that will just wear off. This is looking very bad," the doctor said.

I sighed. This can't be happening. Not to Pony. He shouldn't have to go through this.

"Is there a chance?" I asked, hoping there was a chance that we could get my brother back.

"It's hard to tell Darrel. But we won't give up hope." And with that, he left me there. I just stood there, lost in everything going on right now. '_It's hard to tell Darrel."_ Kept on repeating in my head. This can't be happening.

XxX

Review. The next story should show up soon, so keep a look out! Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! 3


End file.
